Twins, Kyuubi, Twins?
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Naruto was a loud-mouthed, hyperactive, and sometimes annoying blonde. Naruko is the overly-friendly, sometimes offensive sister to Naruto. So, what happens when Naruko begins to develop a crush? And what happens when she makes a deal with none other than the Hyuuga heir? This is a response to Hoytti's nine tailed Aburame Challenge!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the dark, shadowy night a lone figure stood. From a distance, she seemed like an ordinary seven year old girl, she had baby blue eyes, golden pigtails, and an orange sundress. But as one got closer, the passionate anger in her eyes would become detectable. As she pounded on the door, the tan girl muttered under her breath. It was the third time this week that her brother had locked her out, and she could see him taunting her from the window. Finally, when she could take no more of his taunts, she turned and stomped off towards the forest. Despite having no clue as to where to go, Naruko charged into the leafy depths. It took a good while off marching and muttering for her to finally cool off, and to realize that she was lost. Very lost. She whirled around, preparing to make her way home as she heard the snap of a twig behind her. Her eyes widened, fear gripping her stomach. She turned around slowly, her eyes studying the trees behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice defiant and steady despite the fear in her heart. She waited for her reply, but received only silence in its stead. "I asked who's there? Now answer me!" She demanded as the fear in her belly was replaced by irritation. She quickly shifted her weight and planted a hand on her hip in an attempt to look frightening. She frowned as the trees in front of her began to rustle. She watched, enthralled, as a boy stepped out and stared at her, his eyes narrowed. He took a moment to study her behind his dark glasses before pulling his hood over his spiky brown hair. Then he turned and began walking through the forest, completely ignoring the gawking blonde. It took Naruko only a moment of shock to recover before a smile slid over her face. She began darting after him, opening her mouth to begin jabbering at him.

"Hi! My name's Naruko Uzumaki, you may know my brother Naruto Uzumaki! We're twins!" She smiled at the boy as she blocked his path, her hand jabbing out towards him. He took another moment to study the bright, talkative blonde. A small smile stretched across his face as he considered how different the two were. His eyes lowered to look at her tan hand, and then to watch as his pale hand met hers. Such a contrast.

"My name is Shino," He said, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't talk much, he considered himself to be an introvert. People drained him. He far preferred the company of bugs, bugs seemed more reliable. And they didn't talk.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you, Shino! What are you doing in the forest?" He sighed inwardly at the blonde beaming at him. Did she know how to shut her mouth?

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Shino's voice remained dry and emotionless as he continued to walk. Naruko cocked her head at him.

"You're awful quiet, ya know that?" She trailed slowly after Shino, her eyes studying him. Since he felt no need to respond to her statement, a silence filled the air. Naruko took that as an opportunity to talk again. "But that's alright, I don't mind. I like to talk, so we make a good team!" Naruko beamed at the silent boy, who turned his head towards the ground to avoid Naruko's intense gaze.

"I guess I should go home." Shino's voice was nearly as cold as the night around him. He glanced at the girl next to him as her face fell. He turned away just as quickly, an unfamiliar feeling flowing through him.

"Yeah, I guess it is getting a bit late." Naruko trotted around Shino, darting in front of him. "See you again?" She smiled at him as he stared down at her, the moonlight reflecting off of her blue eyes. He gave a quick nod before turning and rushing off towards his house, his heart beating a mile a minute.

...

Yay! I gotta request! ;) Thanks for the idea to Hoytti, who is awesome and currently conducting a challenge that I highly recommend taking place in, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, and review if you don't mind!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruko sat in her desk, nervously biting her lower lip. She watched as the clock ticked and class grew closer to starting. She peered around, noticing that nearly all the students were in place...Except one. She grumbled to herself and turned her cerulean eyes to her desk. She began fiddling with her pencil. Where the heck was Naruto? This was just like him, leaving her alone on the first day at the Academy. She sighed, leaning back against her chair in an attempt to get a better angle at the door. She could almost see out the window, she just needed to bend a bit farther... Suddenly, her head was jerked backwards from a tug on her golden pigtails. She yelped, turning away quickly to glare at who had pulled her hair.

"Did you pull my hair?" She hissed, glaring at the dark haired boy as he glared at her.

"You were in my space." He growled, his voice cold. Naruko frowned at him. How such an attractive boy could be so nasty, she didn't know.

"Sorry," She snapped, glaring at him. "Maybe if your head wasn't so big you wouldn't need so much space!" She turned away as a sharp gasp of horror rose behind her.

"How could she say that to Sasuke-kun?" Naruko frowned as whispers arose behind her, and she crossed her arms tightly. It wasn't as if she cared. There was only one person's who opinion she cared about, and...She swiveled her head to see Shino Auburame staring at her, his head slightly cocked. For a moment they made eye contact, or she assumed they made eye contact, the glasses made it hard to tell, but he whipped his head away. As she opened her mouth to address the boy the door slammed open.

"Relax everyone, Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruko mentally rolled her eyes as she turned to see her hyperactive brother tromp over to her desk. He practically fell into the seat next to her, and he turned to grin at his sister.

"Hey little sis!" Naruto yelled, scrubbing Naruko's head and consequently ruining her pigtails. Not that they were well put up anyways, she wasn't good at doing hair.

"Hey!" She hissed, batting his hands away. "Why are you so late, bro?" She stared at her identical counterpart, her lips twisted into a heavy pout. Naruto scrubbed the back of his head, a nervous laugh leaving his lips.

"Oh, well..." He laughed again and she narrowed her eyes. Just as she was about to make a snarky comment the door burst open.

"I was here first!" A blonde shouted, a heavy glare on her face and her baby blue eyes narrowed. Her long, platinum blonde ponytail whipped behind her as she rushed to a seat, plopping down in front of an extremely annoyed Uchiha. Only a moment after her another girl burst in, the look on her face far from peaceful.

"Ino-pig you cheated!" The girl yelled, her long waterfall of pink hair cascading behind her as her emerald eyes bored into the Yamanaka.

"What do you mean, forehead? You were just slow!" The blonde replied, a hateful look crossing her face as Sakura plummeted into the last open seat. "Why are you sitting next to me!?" Ino hissed, a contemptuous frown on her face. The pinkette returned the look with an equal amount of hate in her eyes.

"Not only are you ugly, Ino-pig, but you're blind too?" Sakura growled, the look on her face a far cry from serene. Ino slammed her hands on her desk, opening her mouth to yell something as the door slammed open again. This time, Iruka strolled through the doorway, a book held in his hands. He took one look at the classroom in front of him before he began talking.

"Good morning, class. Ino, please take a seat." A blush formed on the typically outgoing girl's face as she sat down. Ino heartily ignored Sakura's smirk, instead listening to her sensei's speech about an oncoming test. Naturally, the only twins in the classroom were doing the opposite of Ino.

"Naruko, isn't Sakura beautiful?" Naruko peered at her brother out of the corned of her eyes, a scowl written clearly across her face.

"No, she's annoying and rude." Naruko hissed as her eyes transferred towards the pinkette below them who was currently taunting Ino. She ignored her brother's sigh and instead watched Iruka, making sure that he didn't know they were talking.

"I think she's perfect." Naruko rolled her eyes as her lovesick brother leaned forward in his chair.

"Could you possibly choose a more irritating girl to like?" Naruko hissed as her brother frowned.

"No, you're my sister after all." Naruko hit him over the head, earning attention from the person she was trying to keep from noticing their conversation.

...

This chapter's ending was a bit abrupt, but I had to end it at some point ;) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Naruko, would you like to restate the lesson?" Iruka asked as he turned around from the board, one of his hands firmly attached to his hip. Naruko felt herself freeze as the class turned to look at her.

"Um...I zoned out?" She said, fidgeting nervously under her desk. Her eyes trailed off towards Shino's dark glasses that hid the expression on his face. She gnawed her lip as she turned nervously back to Iruka's puncturing gaze.

"Okay, Naruko, we were learning about chakra control. Since that is something you are ultimately lacking in, I suggest you pay more attention." Naruko blushed when she received a few giggles and whispers from her peers. She hunkered down as Iruka turned back to the board, continuing his lesson and jabbing at the displays he had previously wrote on the board. Naruko grunted as her brother elbowed her, a grin on his face as he turned his azure eyes to meet hers.

"Crappy luck, eh, sis?" He murmured, his eyes carefully watching Iruka as he spoke. Naruko sighed as she collapsed into her hands, her eyes absently staring at the board.

"Life is crappy," She hissed as her eyes darted over to the board. Just as Naruto leaned forward to whisper something in her ear Iruka turned from the board, his eyes blazing.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I would think that you, of all the students in this classroom, would want to pay attention to chakra control!" Iruka yelled, earning a few snickers. This time the Uchiha heir was one of the people who snickered as well. That was enough to send the Uzumaki boy into a blazing fury. He stood from his desk, a heavy smirk on his face.

"Sensei," He announced as his hands formed the familiar hand signs. All to quickly the young boy was replaced by a curvy, tan blonde, winking and giggling suggestively. "You of ALL people should know about my excellent chakra control!" Iruka, after recovering from a massive nosebleed, threw a piece of chalk that turned Naruto back to his proud, grinning self. As Iruka yelled Naruko eyes drifted over to Sasuke. The dark-haired boy wore a heavy smirk.

"Baka," She heard him whisper as her brother was beckoned to the front of the room. Anger blazed inside of her, and her cheeks turned a deep crimson to match her fury. As much as she would love to whack him into his place, Naruto had been sent back to his desk, his grin gone. Naruko's face fell even more when she saw that, and she immediately went to her sibling's side as the lesson started again.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I thought your technique was skilled," She patted Naruto's back, her face scrunched up with worry. Naruto sighed heavily, his eyes staring into the desk.

"I really don't wanna fail again," He mumbled, a frown pasted to his face. Naruko gave a comforting smile as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, if you fail I'll stay back with you!" She exclaimed as Naruto turned to her, a small smile on his face.

"You..you shouldn't do that for me. That would take away all of your hard work, all the work you did to get here." Naruto stared at her with big eye as Naruko rolled her own eyes.

"Naruto, we both know that you worked twice as hard as me! If you paid attention in class-" Naruko was interrupted by the tap of a foot.

"Uzumaki Naruko, you are one to talk about paying attention in class," Iruka's aggravated tone rang from the front of the classroom, and Naruko turned slowly to see him beckoning for her to come to the front of the room. She gulped loudly as she stood up, making her way quickly to the front of all her fellow classmates and feeling her face grow warmer all the while.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Naruko, would you like to display chakra control and DISCIPLINE," Naruko winced at how her teacher annunciated 'discipline.' Okay, so she was lacking in some aspects..."By transforming into me." Naruko bit her lip, knowing her brother would want her to use the sexy jutsu he had worked so hard to grind into her head. But she was not about to embarrass herself in front of the entire class. She focused her chakra, concentrating and readying herself. Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work...Billows of white smoke circled around Naruko, hiding her from view. When they cleared away a rather convincing copy of Iruka stood in Naruko's place.

"Good, Naruko, you may go back to your seat," Iruka said, his tone displaying that he was pleased. "Now, back to the lesson at hand, everyone pay attention..." Naruko stopped paying attention as soon as her butt hit her chair.

"Why didn't you do my sexy jutsu?" Naruko turned and looked at her brother, frowning at him.

"I'm not gonna risk getting into trouble!" She snapped, glaring haughtily at him before turning back around to face the lesson. She tried to ignore him, paying attention instead to the lesson. She frowned as a note was pressed in front of her, Naruto's wobbly handwriting scrawled across it. 'Use it next time! It's funny!' She frowned, glaring at her brother as he grinned in return. She pulled out her pencil, scratching nearly unreadable marks across the page. When the note was returned back to her, it clearly said, 'Your handwriting is so bad I couldn't read it.' She fumed, giving her brother the death look as he tried to contain his laughter. Out of the corner of her eye Naruko noticed something dark. She turned to see a small girl writing down notes quickly. She had short hair in a boy-cut, wide lavender eyes, a cherry-colored blush, and baggy clothes. The girl saw Naruko looking and quickly turned away, blushing fiercely. Naruko raised a golden eyebrow, her eyes glued to the shy girl. Had she ever seen that girl before? She leaned over a certain dark-haired nuisance, forgetting about him completely until he complained.

"Get off of me." She lunged back, remembering that Sasuke was residing in that seat. A mixture of anger and embarrassment colored her cheeks red.

"Then stay out of my way, Uchiha!" She growled, forgetting once more to control the tone of her voice.

"Uzumaki! If you and Sasuke have a problem, would you like to take it outside?" Naruko turned to the front of the room, sitting up straight. She ignored the smirking Uchiha next to her, her cerulean eyes glued to her Sensei.

"Outside?" She mumbled, wondering if he meant what she thought he meant.

"He means sparring, you idiot." Sasuke murmured next to her. At that, she lunged from her seat.

"Heck yeah I'll take on this stupid Uchiha!" She yelled, memories of Sasuke beating the crap out of her brother fueling her forward. He would rue the day he laid a hand on an Uzumaki! Iruka sighed, gesturing for the class to follow him as he exited the classroom. The academy students jabbered energetically, knowing that the Uchiha heir would win. Of course, the Uzumaki siblings seemed to be rather oblivious to this observation.

"You can kick the Teme's butt, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, further strengthening his sister's fiery resolve.

"Heck yeah! He'll rue this day!" Naruko announced, ignoring the looks shot at her by Sasuke's fangirls. Once more, a bit of dark hair caught her eyes. She turned to see the small girl, walking with her head down.

"Naruko? What are you looking at?" Naruto followed her vision to the girl. He rose an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" He asked as Naruko began walking towards her. Before Naruko could reach her intended destination Iruka called her name.

"Naruko!" He yelled, gesturing her to where Sasuke stood, smirking evilly. "You agreed to sparring." Naruko decided to bother the poor shy kid later, turning to her new goal : beat up Naruto's rival! She ignored the mumblings around her, cracking her knuckles ominously. She looked over at the crowd, grinning when her eyes found Naruto. She gave him a thumbs-up before turning back to Sasuke. Iruka stepped back, watching carefully as he gave them the permission to begin sparring. Naruko charged Sasuke immediately, unfazed by his cocky smirk. She threw an unbalanced punch that he easily dodged, much to her frustration. Before she could pull back he punched her in the stomach. She staggered a few steps, feeling a bit sick. She recovered surprisingly quickly, however, and charged him again.

"Go Naruko!" Naruto's shouts pushed her along, helped her to relentlessly attack the Uchiha in front of her. Each time she attacked, however, she was blocked or dodged. After a while of fighting, Sasuke decided to end this match. He lunged quickly below her leg when she went to kick him, giving her face a sharp upper-cut. At this, Naruko wiped at her mouth. Panic rose within her when she came away with a dark red liquid. Was that...blood? She looked up at Sasuke's victorious grin, anger overwhelming her as Iruka declared their sparring over. She felt arms wrap around her, and turned upward to look into her brother's eyes.

"You okay, sis?" He asked, looking down to see the maroon substance staining her hand. Naruko watched as anger flashed through Naruto's eyes. He took a stance, glowering at Sasuke.

"Teme!" He yelled, spurring Sasuke to look back at him. "I challenge you!"

"Naruto!" Naruko began, knowing full-well that the was no stopping her brother when an idea got into his head. She watched as Sasuke effortlessly beat Naruto down. She burned with anger as she recognized how much more force Sasuke used on Naruto then on her. As the battle came to a conclusion the fangirls began squealing loudly for Sasuke. Naruko ignored them, running to her brother.

"Naruto," She began, helping him stand up. She smiled at the energy that remained in his eyes as he glared at Sasuke. "Ignore him. He isn't worth the effort." Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry, sis. I wish..." Naruto trailed off, breaking away from Naruko and tromping after the crowd. Naruko watched him go, sighing and staring at the ground.

"N-Naruko?" Naruko jumped at a soft voice, whirling around to see the dark-haired girl blushing behind her. "M-My name is H-Hinata. I..." The girl faltered, her violet eyes staying on the ground and a blush taking over her pale face.

"Hinata? I saw you earlier," Naruko began walking, smiling as Hinata kept her pace. "Aren't you friends with Shino?" A light pink took over Naruko's tan cheeks at the name. She didn't like Shino, though, because only wimps like Sasuke's fangirls liked boys. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"Ye-yes," Hinata whispered, her eyes stationed firmly on her feet. Naruko wished for a bit of eye contact, but let it go.

"Really? Shino's nice..." Naruko giggled lightly, hating herself a bit for sounding so girly. Darn it, she sounded like she had a crush on Shino! Of course, she didn't!

"He is..." Hinata blushed lightly, her eyes staying attached to the ground. "I-I wanted to...I was wo-wondering...I me-mean he is your brother..." Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red, her eyes darting between Naruko and the ground.

"Brother? You mean Naruto?" At the word 'Naruto' Hinata's face turned a vibrant vermillion, her eyes staying firmly on the ground. "Holy crap, you like Naruto, don't you!" Naruko laughed lightly as Hinata's face turned an even darker red, her eyes shutting tightly.

"I-I...He encourages...me." The blushing girl looked like she was on the verge of passing out, her eyes meeting Naruko in an almost guilty fashion.

"Wait a second, I have an idea," Naruko smiled, ignoring the fact that the majority of her ideas ended badly. "You like Naruto and I like Shino, so what if we worked together?" At this, Hinata's guilty look turned to one of surprise. Naruko grinned happily at her new friend.

"Th-thanks." Hinata whispered, smiling lightly at the beaming blonde as they strolled back into the Academy.

...

Heh...this is soooo overdue -_- Sorry! Anyways, kid-Naruto and his twin Naruko are too cute to function! Eeeeeek! I feel bad about the Sasuke-fangilr bashing. I have nothing against them, I actually think they are kinda amusing-adorable ;3 Anyways, hope you liked it! And here is the link to the challenge I doing : topic/133212/87628927/1/The-nine-tailed-Aburame


End file.
